All With You
by pudding-tan
Summary: Chap 3. Sakura seorang pegawai kantor biasa dan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, Wakil Direktur perusahaan Broadcast ternama secarakebetulan dan berturut-turut. Sakura tidak seperti wanita pada umunya, dia dapat bahagia dengan caranya. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura, menumbuhkan perasaan 'ingin menjaga' Sakura dengan caranya. AU, SasuSaku, Comfort Romance XD rated T, TYPO banyak #dor
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiiii XD penggemar fandom SasuSaku mana suaranya?! XD #dor

POV ke 3 (?)

Naruto dan semuanya hanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pudding hanya pinjam nama tokok saja he he

Cerita milik pudding ya, asli

Ini AU, benar-benar AU, fiksi hahaha

Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mungkin itu tidak sengaja

Pudding Tan Present

.

.

.

.

All with you

Chapter One

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo, dengan udara yang sangat segar, menemani kayuhan sepeda seorang gadis berambut pink yang membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya. Terlihat _name tag_ nama, Haruno Sakura di blazer hoodie coklat yang dipakainya.

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang lulus tiga tahun lalu dari kuliahnya jurusan Broadcast Universitas Swasta Tokyo. Meskipun kampusnya bukan sekolah negeri, Universitas Swasta Tokyo merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik di Tokyo dan kampus dengan biaya yang tidak murah. Sakura bersekolah disana karena mendapatkan beasiswa biaya potongan, dan jurusan yang diingankannya pun merupakan salah satu jurusan Broadcast yang terbaik di Tokyo.

Pagi itu Sakura mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat kerjanya "Deida Office". Sudah setahun Sakura kerja di tempat ini. Tempat ini membuat Sakura nyaman meskipun gajinya tidak banyak. Pekerjaan Sakura adalah seorang penulis lepas yang membantu membuat atau mencari artikel untuk "klien" mereka. Klien mereka merupakan majalah-majalah besar atau pun Koran yang membutuhkan "artikel", tentu saja nama Sakura akan di tulis sebagai penulis atau editor jika artikelnya terpilih di suatu majalah.

Alasan Sakura menggunakan sepeda menuju kartornya karena jarak rumhanya menuju kantor tidak terlalu jauh dan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit untuk sampai. Mungkin ini merupakan salah satu alasan Sakura tidak mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di kantornya. Deida Office terletak di depan jalan raya besar, merupakan salah satu kantor strategis di tengah kota, meskipun kantor mereka terbilang kecil. Deida Office terdiri dari 4 lantai, lantai 1 meja resepsionis dan ruang tunggu, lantai 2 untuk dapur pegawai dan tempat penyimpanan barang. Atau dapat disebut "gudang" dan "perpustakaan", sedangkan lantai 3 dan 4 untuk tempat kerja para pegawai. Dimanakah ruangan sang pemimpin? Ruang Pimpinan atau ruangan pemimpin Sakura, yaitu Deidara terletak dilantai 1 dekat dengan ruang tunggu. Biasanya ruangan pimpinan berada diatas, dengan alasan Deidara tidak ingin lelah dan "riasannya" rusak, itu lah penyebab ruangannya dilantai paling bawah. Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkiran pegawai yang berada tepat didepan kantornya, lalu dia masuk ke kantor dan absen di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, Konan"

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Heemmm… datang tidak terlambat hari ini?" sapa Konan, sambil menggoda Sakura

"Tidak Konan, aku berusaha untuk menyelasaikan urusan di toiletku dengan cepat pagi ini," jawab Sakura bercanda dan tersenyum kecil

"Kau ini, alasan saja kan? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?", Tanya Konan sambil bercanda dan menggoda Sakura, "Jadi sudah 'ada' ya?," sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Ada apa memangnya? Aa.. maksudmu ada kekasih? Tentu saja ada, bukankah kau sering melihatnya? Yang berjaket hijau itu loh?" Jawab Sakura membalas candaan Konan, dan berlalu sambil tertatwa kecil

"Ahahaha Gojek? Kau memang gila Sakura hahaha," jawab Konan tertawa sambil melihat Sakura menuju tangga, dan kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya di meja resepsionis.

Sakura menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju lantai 4, dilantainya bekerja. Candaannya dengan Konan barusan membuatnya tersenyum sambil menaiki tangga.

Di lantai 3 dan 4 merupakan ruangan untuk para pegawai. Ruangannya sangat luas, tiap lantai ada 12 meja kerja yang disekat-sekat dengan 1 komputer, lalu ada toilet, dan 1 ruangan untuk Kepala Editor di lantai 4 dan Supervisor lantai 3. Jangan lupa juga ada "peralatan kerja" pegawai, seperti mesin foto kopi, fax, penghancur kertas, ATK dan dispenser. Jangan harap ada kopi disini, kalian harus turun kelantai bawah untuk pergi meminumnya dan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, waahh.. kali ini datang pagi ya", goda Tenten sambil melihat cermin membetulkan ramut cepolnya mungkin.

"Hei, aku 'sangat jarang' terlambat ya, 'sangat jarang' Tenten ", jawab Sakura menuju mejanya di depan Tenten

"Okeh okeh, jarang terlambat hihihi", balas Tenten sambil menertawakannya.

Sakura duduk dan mempersiapakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Menata meja, membuka bahan artikelnya, menyalakan komputer, bersiap untuk berperang hari ini di depan komputernya. Meja Sakura di depan Tenten dan samping kanannya jendela yang menghadap jalan depan kantornya.

Sakura memang jurusan _broadcasting_ tapi dia menjadi seorang penulis untuk arikel, pengetahuan umum atau pun berita. Tapi bukan berita terkini atau terpanas, melainkan berita yang mungkin jarang di ketahui oleh masyarakat pada umunya.

Sakura pun memulai hari-harinya, membuat arikel, mencari bahan di internet sebagai referensi, menuliskan judul-judul arikel yang ini dicari atau ditulisnya, tidak lupa menulis buku-buku apa saja yang dibutuhkannya untuk menulis artikel. Tentu saja dalam pembuatan artikel harusnya adanya "pengalaman", dan akan membuat Sakura makin mudah untuk menulis artikelnya. Pernah Sakura menulis artikel tentang Negara New Zealand. Sakura tidak pernah ke sana maupun keluar negeri lainnya. Lalu bagaiman dia menulis artikelnya tentang New Zealand? Itu lah fungsi internet dan buku-buku. Meskipun mendapatkan referensi "secara tidak langsung" tapi Sakura berusaha untuk mencari referensi terpercaya dan tentu saja harus mencari sumber dengan baik dan benar. Itu lah pekerjaan Sakura setiap harinya. Tidak jarang dia akan terjun kelapangan, jika masih dijangkau dengan sepedanya, atau bis dan kereta. Tentu saja pengecekkan fakta dan gambar dalam artikel akan dibutuhkan.

Di tempat lain, di suatu perusaahan besar "Madara Chiha Broadcast" seorang pria 28 tahun terlihat masih muda dan tentu saja tampan, menggunakan setelan jasnya duduk di meja sambil membaca sesuatu seperti laporan perusahaan mungkin. "Wakil Diretur Uchiha Sasuke" itu lah papan nama yang tertulis di mejanya. Sasuke yang membacara laporan di mejanya dengan background belakangnya kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terlihat ramai dan jangan lupa pemandangan gunung hijau yang terlihat tidak jauh dari perusaahan tersebut.

Tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk oleh sekretarisnya dari luar, Hatake Kakashi

"Permisi, maaf Tuan Sasuke, saya akan masuk mengantar laporan dari bagian produksi ", Tanya kakahi, izin untuk masuk

"Hn", jawab Sasuke yang untungnya terdengar oleh Kakashi

(*kalau itu pudding, mungkin tidak akan kedengaran hahaha)

Kakashi pun masuk dan melentakkan lapora tersebut di meja Sasuke.

"Laporan produksi ini berisi tentang rincian acara baru yang akan tayang bulan depan, Looking for Good Taste," terang Kakashi

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meletakkan laporannya yang dipegangnya tadi, dan mengambil laporan baru yang diantar Kakashi tadi

Kakashi bersiap untuk pergi, "Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan," senyum Kakashi sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit

"Kakashi, kapan Itachi kembali?", tanya Sasuke langsung pada Kakashi sebelum dia keluar ruangannya

"Direktur sepertinya akan kembali minggu ini tuan, jika tidak meleset dengan jadwalnya,"

Kakashi membalikkan badan dan menjawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Kakashi hanya memperlihatkan satu matanya, karena dia menggunakan masker. Entah kenapa dia tidak dilarang berpenampilan sepperti itu di perusahhan ini. Mungkin karena dia sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan Madara Chiha Broadcast, dan merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha.

Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya sekretaris Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, Direktur Madara Chiha Broadcast. Karena Itachi keluar negeri untuk urusan "jalan-jalan" sebulan dengan istrinya, maka tinggalah Kakashi untuk menemani wakil direktur.

Sasuke tidak pernah sesibuk ini jika tidak ditinggal kakaknya "jalan-jalan". Tugasnya sangat banyak karena membantu, atau lebih tepatnya menggantikan pekerjaan Itachi, maka dari itu dia tidak sabar menunggu kakaknya pulang, lalu memaki kakaknya nanti ketika bertemu.

"Suruh dia pulang segera," ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi dengan sedikit menggeram jengkel mengingat itachi yang meninggalkan "pekerjaan" yang tidak ada habisnya.

"baik Tuan Sasuke," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya lagi, yang hanya terlihat matanya yang menyipit tersenyum.

Blam

Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, dan memutarnya menghadapa jendela yang ada dibelaknagnya, melihat kota, pegunungan hijau, dan langit biru yang cerah.

Deida Office, lantai 4

Sakura menumpu tangannya di meja, meletakkan kepalanya disana, sambil melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan kota, terlihat sedikit pegunungan hijau yang tertupi gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya, dan tidak lupa Sakura melihat langit yang cerah di luar sana.

Sakura menutup matanya,

'Mungkin aku harus keluar nanti, sambil mencari bahan di perpustakaan,' pikir Sakura, dan mebuka matanya dan melihat ke langit lagi.

Jam menunjukkan waktunya makan siang akan segera tiba. Sakura melihat jam kecil diatas mejanya, dan segera berdiri dan akan menuju lantai 2.

"Kau tidak istirahat?," Tanya Sakura pada Tenten,

"Duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul, ini kurang sedikit lagi aku mengeditnya," jawab Tenten serius sambil mengeluh memperhatikan layar komputernya

Sakura pun meninggalkan Tenten menuju lantai 2. Pegawai yang lain pun ada beberapa yang meninggalakan mejanya, ada juga yang masih di mejanya dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang lanjut dengan pekerjaannya, memperbaiki make up, bermain hp atau membalas chat masuk mungkin.

Sakura berpapasan dengan pegawai lainnya yang ada di lantai 3 dan menuju lantai 2 bersama. Tiba di lantai 2 Sakura mencari cangkir, dan membuat sereal instan yang ada di sana. Sakura bisa saja memesan makanan atau pun membuat mie disini, tapi spertinya Sakura sudah bosan dengan mie dan akhirnya hanya "minum" sereal instant

"Astaga Sakura, kau hanya istirahat dengan sereal saja?," Tanya seorang pegawai berbadan gemuk, Chouji tertulis di _id card_ yang dikenakannya

"Aku tidak begitu lapar, aku akan keluar setelah ini, mungkin aku bisa membeli snack diluar sana Chouji," jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk sereal digelasnya

"Kau ini, apakah sedang diet? Hei, seharusnya aku yang diet," ucap Chouji sambil memegangi perutnya

"Hahaha, tidak Chouji, aku rasa begini pun kau tampan," tawa Sakura sambil mengedikkan matanya, menggoda Chouji

Chouji tersenyum senang karena jawab Sakura. Chouji membawa makanan yang disediakan di kantin, dan menuju meja makan bersama Sakura. Sakura meminum serealnya dan mengobrol dengan chouji, tentu saja Chouji sambil memakan makanannya.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan 11 lebih 10 menit

"Chouji aku duluan ya," Sakura berdiri dan pamit dengan Chouji, membawa gelas kosongnya

"Heeeee Sakura cepat sekali? Kau istirahat hanya 10 menit," Chouji sedikit berteriak pada Sakura yang akan meninggalkan meja makan

"Aku sibuk," lambai Sakura mengangkat tangan tempat gelas kosongnya berada, pada Chouji dari belakang, menuju tempat cucian piring "Sampai jumpa nanti sore Chouji",

Sakura pun meninggalkan Chouji, dan Chouji pun melanjutkan makannya

Sakura bertemu dengan Tenten yang sepertinya akan menuju lantai 2

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tenten melihat Sakura yang sudah sampai di lantai 4

"Hem, aku mau keluar, nanti jam 3 aku kembali", Sakura menuju mejanya, memakai blazer hoodie coklatnya dan mengambil ransel miliknya. Tidak lupa mengalungkan _id card_ nya di leher.

"Kau ini.." Tenten menggeleng kepalanya melihat Sakura yang sudah sering seperti ini

Sakura memang sudah biasa seperti ini, mungkin karena dia berpikir membuat artikel di luar "ruangan" bisa mendapatkan ide-ide yang lain untuk bahan artikelnya. maka dari itu dia hanya istirahat sebentar di kantor, toh dia bisa beristirahata diluar sambil bekerja, pikirnya.

Sakura pun turun menuju lantai 1, bertemu Konan di resepsionis dan menulis di buku bahwa dirinya akan keluar sebentar

"Perpustakaan?" Tanya Konan

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura sambil menandatangi buku absen meninggalkan kantor sementara

"Aku titip _gatcha_ yang di perpustakaan, yang doraemon", sambil memberikan koin 100 yen kepada Sakura

"… … …" Sakura melihat uang yang diberikan Konan, dan melihat wajah Konan

"Akan kuanggap itu 'iya', jangan lupa Sakura, doraemon" member Sakura koinnya dengan paksa digenggamannya

Konan melihat Sakura yang meninggalkan mejanya pun sedikit berteriak,

"Doraemon Sakura", ingat Konan lagi pada Sakura

Sakura keluar kantor untuk mengambil sepedanya mendengar teriakan Konan, dan memasukkan 100 yen tersebut kedalam jaketnya.

Konan yang melihat Sakura dari balik jendela'

"Do Ra E Mon," ucap Konan tanpa suara, hanya mulutnya saja yang a berjata 'do ra e mon'

Sakura yeng melihatnya pun mengangguk dan sedikit tertawa, melihat kelakuan Konan

Sakura menaiki sepedanya, tidak lupa Konan melambai pada Sakura dari balik jendela dan mengatakan hati-hati, dan jangan lupa doraemonnya

Sakura pun mengayuh sepedanya menuju perpustakaan di kampusnya dulu, Universitas Swasta Tokyo

Tok tok

"Sasuke kun, ayo makan diluar, aku yang akan menyetir hari ini," terdengar suara perempuan dari luar pintu ruangannya

Ceklek

"Ayo Sasuke kun," masuklah gadis itu, padahal Sasuke baru saja akan membalas ajakan wanita tersebut

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan bulpennya yang dipakainya barusan untuk mengecek laporan. Sasuke berdiri mengambil jasnya, hp nya dan berjalan menuju gadis itu

"Aku yang akan menyetir, jadi tenang saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menuju arahya

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata tertulis di _id card_ yang tergantung lehernya, sedikit mengangkat alis matanya dengan perkataan Hinata barusan

"Tidak jauh, masih dilingkungan sini, jadi pasti aman Sasuke kun he he," ucapnya tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke, dan Hinata langsung merangkul tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan rangkulan Hinata, sepertinya biasa saja, mungkin mereka sudah dekat? Atau kekasihnya? Atau mungkin istrinya? Bukankah umur Sasuke memang pantas jika sudah menikah?

Sasuke dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Kakashi, Sasuke pun berdiri dari mejanya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak lupa ttersenyum

"Kakashi san, nanti kubawakan pudding oke?" ucap Hinata saat melewati Kakashi

"Terima kasih nona Hinata," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dengan Hinata

Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalakan ruangan tersebut dan menuju llift untuk turun ke bawah dari lantai 10. Para pegawai yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke, sedikit menunduk dan menyapa atasannya.

Sampailah Sasuke dan Hinata di lobby, dan menuju pintu keluar. Mereka menunggu mobil Hinata datang dari parkiran yang dibawa supir Hinata. Hinata melepas rangkulannya dan menelpon supirnya, sepertinya Sasuke lebih sedikit leluasa dari pada saat di rangkul Hinata barusan. Sasuke menuju bangku yang di sediakan diluar pintu masuk perusahaannya.

Sakura yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan _dress_ putih sepertiga badannya melewati jalanan luas di Tokyo, dan sampailah dia di lingkungan Distrik Basara. Distrik Basara merupakan kawasan besar yang terdapat perumahan elit, ruko-ruko, beberapa perusahaan besar, dan juga sekolah-sekolah elit di Tokyo termasuk Universitas Swasta Tokyo.

Untuk menuju perpustakaan kampusnya Sakura melewati perusahaan Madara Chiha Broadcast, salah satu perusahaan Broadcast impiannya. Ya dia, ingin bekerja disini tentunya.

Dari jauh Sakura melihat sepasang pria dan perempuan berdiri di depan pintu masuk perusahaan Madara Chiha Broadcast. Si wanita terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan si pria, dan si pria hanya diam mendengarkan sambil melihat ke depan, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sakura yang melihat sepasang pria dan gadis tersebut, tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan sang pria, dan Sakura langsung menyadari jika pria tersebut melihat kearahnya, dan diapun pura-pura melihat ke gedung tersebut dan melihat ke langit sambil mengayuh sepedanya, dan berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan sepasang kekasih (?) tersebut.

Tbc...

Minnaaaaaa XD lama tidak berkunjung kesini, mungkin 4 tahun (?)

Karena sudah lama, pudding pun sampai lupa hahahaa

Entah kenapa pudding sedih di fandom sasusaku #hiks

Fandom ini sudah tidak seramai dulu #huwaaaa #hiks

Pudding pun memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' meramaikan dengan membuat fanfic multi chap :D

Rencana pudding mungkin ini short multichap, tapi bisa jadi panjang #dor

Mohon dukungannya ya mina san XD


	2. Chapter 2

POV ke 3 (?)

Naruto dan semuanya hanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pudding hanya pinjam nama tokoh saja he he

Cerita milik pudding ya, asli

WARNING, Typo everywhere #dor

Ini AU, benar-benar AU, fiksi hahaha

Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mungkin itu tidak sengaja

Pudding Tan Present

.

.

.

.

All with you

Chapter Two

.

.

Flash Back

Dari jauh Sakura meihat sepasang pria dan perempuan berdiri di depan pintu masuk perusahaan Madara Chiha Broadcast. Si wanita terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan si pria, dan si pria hanya diam mendengarkan sambil melihat ke depan, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sakura yang melihat sepasang pria dan gadis tersebut, tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan sang pria, dan Sakura langsung menyadari jika pria tersebut melihat kearahnya, dan diapun pura-pura melihat ke gedung tersebut dan melihat ke langit sambil mengayuh sepedanya, dan berpura-pura tidak mempertikan sepasang kekasih (?) tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang tadi duduk dibangku segera berdiri, tau bahwa supir Hinata akan sampai dari parkiran. Hinata pun berdiri di samping kanannya,

"Sasuke kun, kau mau makan apa? " Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke

"Salad" jawab Sasuke,

"Sasuke kun, restoran…" Hinata tetap berbicara dengan Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi secukupnya oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dengan _dress_ putih mengayuh sepeda di depan perusahaannya dengan memakai hoodie coklat di kepalanya, dan ada sesuatu menggantung seperti tas kecil di stang sepeda tersebut. Ternyata gadis tersebut dari tadi menoleh ke perusahaanya, dan tidak sengaja mata Sasuke berpapasan dengan gadis tersebut. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa gadis tersebut terlihat kaget karena bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tau bahwa gadis tersebut berpura-pura melihat keatas, melihat matahari diatas kepalanya mungkin?

Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Eh? Sasuke tersenyum melihat seorang gadis?

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata

"Ayo segera naik, aku sudah siap mengemudi,"

Sasuke pun langsung sadar saat dipanggil Hinata, dan memasuki mobil duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah pengemudi

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat," ucapa Hinata sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan

Sasuke melihat melihat keluar jendela, dan menjadi penumpang yang tenang. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha untuk tenang dan stabil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang mengemudi dengan tegang sepertinya, dan berkata

"Santailah, dan pelan-pelan saja," Sasuke menangkan Hinata, dan memberikan sedikit saran pada Hinata

"Baik Sasuke kun," jawab Hinata sedikit tersenyum, berusaha tenang, ketika memutar stir mobilnya saat akan berbelok.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan jalan. Setelaha beberapa menit diperjalanan, sampailah Sasuke di parkiran Universitas Swasta Tokyo.

"Sasuke kun, kita makan di kantin kampusku saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata lega ketika dia sudah sampai di parkiran mobil pada Sasuke. Karena parkiran tidak lah terlalu ramai, Hinata dapat memarkir mobil dengan leluasa dan hati-hati tentu saja.

"Hn," Sasuke keluar dari mobil, disusuk dengan Hinata lalu mereka pun menuju kantin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari parkiran mobil, sekitar 200 meteran.

Parkiran ini khusus untuk mobil dan pengguna sepeda kayuh. Sasuke melihat sepeda yang tadi dikayuh seorang gadis _dress_ putih ketika akan masuk menuju kantin.

Sakura memilih buku yang diperlukannya di perpustakaan ini dan meminjamnya. Karena dia seorang alumni, jadi tidak susah untuk meminjam buku di perpus ini

"Sudah seminggu tidak melihatmu Sakura," Tanya petugas perpus, Shizune pada Sakura

"Laporanku banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan," jawab Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas

"Hahaha kau ini Sakura, pinjam buku apa hari ini?" Tanya Shizune sambil bertanya pada Sakura,

"Hanya melihat koleksi buku baru, mungkin besok atau lusa aku kembali lagi," jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan buku baru yang dipajang di dekat rak buku pintu masuk

"Selain itu?" Tanya Shizune

"Lihat ini," Sakura menunjukkan _Gatcha_ doraemon di tangan kirinya

"Sakura hahaha, kau jauh-jauh kesini untu _gatcha_?" gelak Shizune sedikit tertahan, ingat ini perpus.

"Untuk temanku kantorku," Sakura sambil menghela nafas

"Astaga, hahaha, mungkin untuk koleksi di mejanya," Shizune menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Hem.. begitulah" jawab Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu Shizune," pamit Sakura meninggalkan Shizune yang tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan _gatcha_ Doraemon tersebut di dalam tas kecil yang dia tenteng.

Kruyuk kruyuk

Sakura dapat mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi. Mungkin ini efek dia hanya makan siang "sereal instan" tadi. Semalam Sakura tidak makan banyak, dan pagi ini pun dia juga tidak sarapan. Mungkin ini lah penyebab bunyi perutnya yang berbunyi lagi. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir di kantin kampusnya dulu.

Kantin Universitas Swasta Tokyo sangatlah luas. Kantin berisi meja dan kursi berwarna putih, yang dikelilingi jendela besar yang menghadap taman universitas. Kantin ini seperti foodcourt sistem pembayarannya pun harus memakai kartu dan diisi dengan saldo. Sakura tentu saja masih memiliki kartu tersebut, dan ada sisa saldo di dalamnya. Dia masih sering mengisinya sepertinya, karena dia akan sering mampir ke perpustakaan disini.

Sakura memilih untuk membeli 2 buah roto dengan sedikit selai coklat, dan membeli air mineral di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Dia membawa makan siang "ke duanya" dan mencari tempat duduk. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Sakura meletakkan ranselnya disamping kir, lalu buku catatan dan tas kecilnya di atas meja.

Didepan Sakura duduk seorang gadis berambut abu-abu keunguan panjang yang membelakanginya. Sakura pun memulai memakan rotinya dan melihat kembali catatan yang isinya mungkin "bahan artikelnya".

Gadis di depannya mendadak berdiri dan Sakura melihat kedepan. Ternyata di depannya adalah laki-laki berambut dongker yang dilihatnya di depan Madara Chiha Broadcast sejam lalu. Sakura yang terkejut karena pemuda tersebut jega melihatnya, langsung menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura "serius" dengan catatannya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka gadis yang duduk di belakang Hinata adalah gadis besepeda yang lewat di depan perusahaannya tadi. Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Dia sempat terpesona sepersekian detik dengan mata hijau Sakura, karena Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura yang menunduk 'membaca' buku didepannya. Sasuke pun mengangkat sedikit bibirnya, mungkin tersenyum melihat tingkah sakura. Ha? Sasuke tersenyum? Hanya 2 detik saudara-saudara, dan dia langsung 'menunjukkan' wajah datarnya lagi.

"Sasuke, ini salad tomat kesukaanmu, " Hinata datang dan langsung duduk di depan meja Sasuke

"Hn,"

"Ayo makan, lalu kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi sebentar," ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menjawab dengan "hn" lagi lalu menyantap buah kesukaannya 'tomat'.

Sakura akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, karena tau gadis tersebut sudah kembali duduk membelakanginya, yang Sakura dengar nama gadis itu adalah Hinata, dan pria yang berpapasan mata untuk kedua kalinya tadi bernama Sasuke.

Sakura segera memakan rotinya dengan sedikit cepat dan meminum air mineralnya, tentu saja sambil mengecek "sedikit" catatannya.

Meskipun Sakura merasa memakan rotinya dengan 'sedikit' cepat ternyata dia sudah duduk disana satu jam lebih. Mungkin karena dia terlalu "sibuk" dengan catatannya sampai lupa jika roti dan air mineralnya sudah habis.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kedepannya ternyata, 'Hinata' dan 'Sasuke' kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat namanya, sudah tidak ada, dan spertinya sudah agak lama meninggalkan mejanya, karena meja didepannya sudah bersih mengkilat karena di lap oleh petugas kantin.

Sakura melihat jam tangan birunya ditangan kirinya dan membaliknya, ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 lebih 10 ternyata. Berbeda dengan orang biasanya Sakura memakain jam tangannya dengan meletakkan penunjuk waktunya di pergelangan tangan bawah, bukan atas. Mungkin karena Sakura sudah nyaman dengan posisi jam tangan ini.

Sakura mengambil ranselnya dan tas kecil di meja, tidak lupa membawa bekas makannya dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

Saat Sakura menuju parkiran dia melihat beberapa mahasiswa seperti memperhatikan sesuatu dan mereka berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Bukan wajah mencurigakan seperti membicarakan orang aneh, melainkan para mahasiswa mahasiswi tersebut tersenyum-senyum malu dan senang melihat 'sesuatu'. Sakura pun melihat kemana arah para mahasiswa tersebut melihat. Ternyata mereka melihat 'Hinata' dan 'Sasuke' melewati taman kampus, dan sepertinya mereka akan menuju parkiran mobil, disamping tempat parkir sepeda Sakura.

Memang kedua manusia tersebut dapat dikategorkan makhluk tuhan yang 'hampir' sempurna dengan paras yang cantik mempesona dan tampan berwibawa. Hinata memakai dres dengan blazer hitam yang cantik dan pas ditubuhnya, apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang terurai, menambah pesona kecantikaannya. Lalu sasuke yang memiliki rambut dongker atau raven dengan potongan rambut yang menambahkan ketampanannya, disertai dengan jas yang diekanakannya. Sakura pun mengakui hal tersebut, mereka berjalan seperti sepasang pangeran dan putri kerajaan yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaan.

"Wah.. Sasuke sama memang sangat tampan jika dilihat aslinya"

"Astaga, mimpi aku semalam tuhan"

"Bisa melihat Hinata dan Sasuke siang ini benar-benar keberuntungan yang luar biasa"

"Mereka.. sangat.. astaga aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata"

"Dia sangat tampan, dan dia sangat cantik"

"Sangat serasi sekali mereka..."

Itulah beberapa kalimat pujian yang diucapkan para mahasiswa, dan dapat didengar Sakura dengan jelas.

'Dia memang cantik dan dia juga hem... tampan? Keren?', batin Sakura dan tampan sadar dia tersenyum kecil. Sakura kembali berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut menuju parkiran sepeda.

'Aku juga cantik,' batin Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di rumah kaca yang dilewatinya. Tinggi Sakura 165 cm dengan berat badan ideal, yang mungkin bisa dibilang ideal 47kg. Tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Hinata mungkin hanya beda jika Hinata lebih putih kulitnya dan memiliki 'dada' yang lebih besar dibandingkan Sakura. Oh iya, rambut juga memiliki perbedaan warna yang kontras, abu-abu keunguan dan pink.

Sampailah Sakura di parkiran sepeda, yang disebelah kirinya ada mobil putih berplat HYU64H1N. Kerumunan tadi mulai menyepi karena mereka tau psangan tersebut akan kembali dan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Aku lupa ban ku..." Sakura berjongkok dan mengingat jika ban sepedanya agak kempes, dan dia menyesal tadi dari kantor lupa memompa bannya. Sakura tau, bannya yang kempes membuat kayuhannya semakin berat,

'Dan itu melelahkan,' batin Sakura dengan wajah datarnya

Saat Sakura berjongkok melihat keadaan bannya, ternyata pemilik mobil putih tersebut datang yaitu Hinata, dia pun akan masuk. Sasuke yang menuju kursi penumpang, melihat seorang gadis berhoodie dengan _dress_ putih sedang berjongkok, dengan ransel di punggunya, seperti mengecek sesuatu.

Sakura akhirnya berdiri membalik badannya dan ternyata dia bertemua pandang lagi dengan Sasuke. Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling memandang satu sama lain selema beberapa detik.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget karena melihat gadis berambut pink tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghadapnya, lagi.

Sreeekk (*author enggak tau giaman bunyinya jendela mobil kebuka)

Menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sempat membeku sepersekian detik. Sakura langsung mengambil sepedanya, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil Hinata.

"Nah Sasuke kun, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kantor", Hinata siap-siap mengemudikan mobilnya, karena sudah menyalakan mesinnya tadi sebelum membuka jendela penumpang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan melirik spion kanannya. Melihat apa gadis itu sudah tidak ada di samping atau belakang mobil mungkin.

Mobil Hinata keluar parkiran Universitas Swasta Tokyo, dan Sasuke dapat melihat gadis tadi sedang mengayuh sepeda di depan mobil Hinata. Karena Hinata menyetir dengan pelan, sepeda didepannya pun tidak disalipnya. Ini seperti sebuah mobil menuntun atau mengikuti si pengemudi sepeda. Hinata fokus dengan jalan di depannya, dan Sasuke masih memperhatikan pengemudia sepeda di depannya. Entah kenapa hari ini, Sasuke sering bertemu dengan gadi itu, dan dia jadi mengingat—ngingat gadis tersebut.

"Sampai Sasuke kun," mobil Hinata sampai di depan pintu perusahaan Madara Chiha Broadcast

"Aku langsung saja, karena aku ada kelas jam 3 ini sasuke kun, sampai jumpa" pamit Hinata yang juga ikut turun dari mobil dengan Sasuke. Supir Hinata masuk, dan Hinata segera masuk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Oh iya, ini pudding milik Kakashi san," Sasuke menerima kotak pudding dari Hinata

"Hn, hati-hati," balas Sasuke tenang

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan Sasuke pun bersiap masuk ke kantornya, tapi tidak jadi. Dia berhenti di depan pintu, karena melihat gadis bersepeda tersebut terlihat keluar dari distrik basara.

Sakura dari tadi merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat keluar parkiran. Ternyata mobil putih yang 'Hinata' dan 'Sasuke' naiki mengikutinya (?).

'Ah mana mungkin,' batin Sakura meneangkan dirinya dengan sedikit tawa

Sampai akhirnya Sakura tidak diikuti lagi, karena mobil tersebut ternyata berhenti di Madara Chiha Broadcast. Sakura pun keluar dengan tenang dari distrik basara dan menuju katornya kembali.

Sakura dan sasuke sudah bertemu secara tidak sengaja 3 kali dalam sehari ini. Apa kah ini takdir mereka? Atau hanya kebetulan?

Tbc…..

Maafkan Pudding karena banyak typo dimana-mana alias klecekan (?) T-T

Sebenarnya pudding sudah banyak ide terpikirkan, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali meluapkannya di cerita ini hahaha #dor

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya mina san~


	3. Chapter 3

POV ke 3 (?)

Naruto dan semuanya hanya Masashi Kishimoto

Pudding hanya pinjam nama tokoh saja he he

Cerita milik pudding ya, asli

WARNING, Typo everywhere #dor

Ini AU, benar-benar AU, dan fiksi hahaha

Pudding minta maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, dan benar-benat tidak di sengaja

Pudding Tan Present

.

.

.

.

All with you

Chapter Three

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti dan sekarang memasuki musim gugur. Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja di Distrik Basara.

Pagi hari di kediaman Sakura. Rumah mungil berwarna putih dengan pagar tembok tinggi dan pagar kecil. Rumah Sakura memiliki taman di depannya dan tanaman-tanaman berguna. Tenaman berguna? Tumbuhan yang ada di taman Sakura adalah buah-buahan dan sayur yang dirawat ibunya. Tomat, Lombok, jeruk, selada, sawi, bahkan ada kubis di tamannya. Ada juga pohon mangga dan persik. Rumah Sakura termasuk mungil. Saat di pintu masuk maka aka nada rak sepatu atau sandal, lalu melewati genkan, sebelah kiri adalah ruang keluarga dan tempat ibu Sakura bekerja. Dikelilingi oleh kaca yang besar dan gorden yang di buka, membuat ruangan keluarga ini menjadi lebih hangat dan sejuk di pagi hari, apalagi ditambah pemandangan taman. Terlihat di ruangan ini ada mini sofa, meja, tv 21 inchi, dan dibelakangnya ada sekat yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dengan ruang 'kecil'. Mungkin berisi buku-buku dan peralatan rumah lainnya. Disitu juga ada pintu untu masuk ke kamar Sakura. Jika lurus dari genkan maka akan menuju ruangan dapur dan kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan tidur yang besar.

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja dari rumahnya. jika biasanya dia menggunakan blazer hoodienya yang berwarna coklat, musim gugur ini dia menggunakan blazer navy panjang selutut dengan bahan yang lebih tebal, atau sebut saja mantel. Terdapat 2 saku dibagian depan kiri dan kanannya, dan cukup tebal untuk sedikit menghangatkan Sakura dari kencangnya angin musim gugur.

Sakura seperti biasa menggunakan dress selututnya, dengan rambut sepinggulnya yang diikat 2 dibawah telinganya masing-masing, Sakura terlihat cantik dan segar, dan poninya yang menyutupi jidatnya membuanya semakin imut.

Kenapa Sakura mempunyai begitu banyak dress untuk bekerja? Ternyata ibunya memiliki usaha menjahit dan semua baju milik Sakura merupakan buatan ibunya. Sakura sangat suka dengan dress buatan ibunya. Dengan berbagai macam model, ada lengan panjang, maupun pendek. Jangan salah, dress yang dibuat ibunya tidak ada yang ketat, bahkan terbilang masih kebesaran untuk Sakura. Tapi Sakura menyukainya, karena dia tidak suka baju yang ketat. Meskipun begitu Sakura tetaplah cantik dengan rambut hari ini. (*bisa dibayangkan dress Sakura sepperti bajunya Menma di Anohana, hanya saja berbeda warna, ada yang lengan panjang dan pendek. Atau dress lolita yang sedikit 'sederhana' ya mina san)

"Ibu, aku berangkat," Sakura memakai kaoskaki dan sneakersnya. Berpamitan kepada ibunya

"Hati-hati Sakura," balas ibunya bersiap-siap untuk menjahit baju milik pelangganannya.

Sakura pun menuju teras rumahnya dan mengambil sepedanya. Sakura hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak Sakura sekolah dasar. Sakura mempunyai kakak, bernama sSsori. Kakaknya sudah menikah dengan Kakura, yang merupakan penduduk Kyoto. Sasori tinggal disana bersama istrinya dan anaknya yang berumur satu tahun karena Sasori harus menyelesaikan dinasnya di sana setahun lagi, dan akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

Rumah Sakura terletak di Distrik Rakunten. Di distrik ini ada sekolah dari TK hingga SMA, lalu perumahan, toko sepanjang jalannya, dan taman kecil. Meskipun tidak se elit Distrik Basara, disini merupakan distrik yang aman dan dekat pusat kota Tokyo.

Sakura yang mengenakan dress berwarna kuning sampai di Deida oOfice dan melanjut kan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Kriiiing kriiing

Telfon di meja Sakura berdering, mungkin editor mengingatkannya menyelesaikan artikel untuk tanggal 3 oktober besok. Sakura melihat kalender di komputernya yang menunjukkan tanggal 25 september, 'Hahh.. aku belum mendapat kan ide' batin Sakura mengeluh, lalu mengangkat telfonnya

"Hallo"

"Sakura, turunlah ke ruanganku,"

'Eh ini kan suara bos Deidara?'

"Baik Deidara sama, saya segera turun"

Sakura bersiap meninggalkan mejanya, untuk menemui pimpinan Deida Office, yaitu Deidara. Seorang pria berambut kuning panjang (?). Tenten yang mendengar pembicaraan singkat Sakura tadi, tau Sakura akan pergi kemana, dan memberikan senyum lebarnya atau mungkin ejekan kepada Sakura. Jika pimpinan memanggilmu berarti ada 2 alasan, tulisanmu 'terjual' mahal atau tidak berguna sama sekali.

'Sepertinya artikelku kemaren tdak ada masalah, bahkan sudah muncul di majalah T'

Batin Sakura. Majalah T merupakan salah satu majalah anak remaja yang terkenal di Jepang. Sakura ikut berpartisipasi menulis artikel untuk majalah tersebut.

Sampailah Sakura di depan pintu Deidara, yang bertuliskan "Principal". Entah kenapa ruang piminanannya diberi papan nama "Kepala Sekolah", mungkin cita-citanye menjadi kepala sekolah (?)

Tok tok

"Masuk Sakura,"

Ceklek

"Duduk lah dulu"

Sakura pun duduk dan melihat Deidara mengambil amplop seperti undangan.

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Ini undangan untuk perwakilan kantor kita, kau yang mewakilinya," terang Deidara dan memutuskan Sakura yang akan mewakili perusahannya.

"Eh?" jawab Sakura bingung melihat undangan yang diletakkan Deidara di meja

"Acara tahunan sederhana yang diadakan Suna Televisi, dan kita diundang seperti biasanya," jelas Deidara melihat Sakura yang masih bingung ketika melihat undangan tersebut diberikan padanya

"Kenapa saya Deidara sama?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Seperti biasa, aku mengundinya siapa yang akan pergi ke pesta perusahaan hahaha," jawab Deidara sambil tertawa. Selama ini jika Deidara tidak dapat menghadiri maka akan diwakilkan oleh 'seluruh karyawannya' yang terpilih melalui undian yang dibuatnya. Entah alasannya apa, mungkin agar semua karyawannya dapat merasakan bagaimana pesta pertemuan dengan berbagai macam perusahaan baik dibidangnya atau pun bukan. Dengan alasan dapat bertemu orang baru dan menambah wawasan.

"Tapi saya..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Sakura, karena takdirmu telah terpilih oleh tanganku ini," sela Deidara cepat dan memerikan senyum lebarnya pada Sakura, sambil meminum kopinya.

"Siapa tau kau disana mendapatkan ide untuk artikel barumu," lanjut Deidara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah Deidara sama, saya akan datang mewakili Deida Office," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya

"terima kasih Sakura chan," Deidara memberikan senyum kelewat lebarnya kepada Sakura karena mau memenuhi undangan Suna Television

"Oh iya, undangan ini hanya berlaku satu orang hehe," lanjut Deidara

"Maaf?" mungkin Sakura salah dengar

"Hem.. sayang sekali Sakura kau tidak bisa mengajak temanmu," Deidara menunjukkan kesedihan karena Sakura tidak mengajak teman sekantornya untuk ke pesta ini.

"Pesta ini sangat privasi dan hanya dihadiri orang-orang penting saja," lanjut Deidara. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Deidara sama, terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum berdiri dari sofa dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada pimpinannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah Sakuraa~," Deidara menyemangati Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura pergi ke pesta mewakili deida office, dan dia akan pergi sendirian. Ya, sendirian.

Sakura melihat tanggalnya, ternyata hari sabtu besok, 4 hari lagi.

'Aku tidak menyangka hari seperti ini akan terjadi...' batin Sakura masih shock melihat undangan ditangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura akan ke pesta yang kata pimpinannya 'sederhana' yang tidak mungkin sederhana, dan pergi sendirian.

Sakura kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan mengatakannya pada Tenten. Tentu saja reaksi Tenten adalah tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana Sakura nanti di pesta itu. Mungkin kesepian (?). Sakura pun meratapi nasibnya yang akan terjadi 4 hari lagi.

Madara Chiha Broadcast (disingkat MCB aja ya)

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang 10 menit, dan Sasuke sudah sampai di perusahannya. Sasuke biasanya tiba di kantornya saat jam kerja, atau dia akan datang lebih pagi jam 8 pagi.

Para pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya akan menunduk dan menyapa atasannya. Sauke tidak membalasnya, jika dia melakukannya mungkin muluatau kepalanya akan sakit. Berapa banyak karyawan yang menyapanya saja dia tidak dapat menghitungnya. Tapi Sasuke biasnya membalas dengan "hn" nya. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak semena-mena dengan karyawannya. Dia bisa dibilang mungkin dia hafal dengan wajah pegawainya, meskipun tidak namanya. Karena Sasuke bertemu dengan karyawannya hampir setiap hari di kantor, meskipun tidak sering.

Sasuke masuk keruangan wakil direktur dan melihat ada Kakashi disana.

'Jangan-jangan..' batin Sasuke

"Dimana Itachi? Jangan bilang dia pergi lagi?" tanya Sasuke kesal saat membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melihat beberapa tumpukan file di mejanya.

"Direktur Itachi pergi ke hawai tadi pagi tuan, apakah dia tidak mengatakannya kepada anda?" jawab Kakashi tenang disertai senyumnya yang tertutup masker.

"Brengsek", serapah Sasuke, berjalan menuju mejanya dan semakin kesal melihat tumpukan file yang harus dikerjakannya. Baru beberapa minggu dia bisa bekerja dengan santai saat kakaknya kembali ke perusahaan, dan dia harus kembali sibuk karena berkas-berkas pekerjaan 'Direktur Sialan' itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan bersiap untuk melakukan 'pekerjaannya', meskipun dia kesal dan merasa terpaksa tapi dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan jika tidak ingin lembur.

Sakura terlihat sedang mengedit artikel yang akan di berikan editornya besok. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sakura lembur di kantornya. Terlihat beberapa meja sudah kosong, ada juga karyawan yang trlihat masih sibuk mengetik.

Para pegawai di deida office pekerjaannya tidak hanya menulis artikel. Ada juga yang menulis skrip, cerpen, novel lepas, teka-teki, membuat games untuk majalah dan lain sebaginya yang berhubungan dengan tulis-menulis. Deida office merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka yang memiliki hobbi menulis dan imajinasi yang kuat. Bahkan di tempat ini juga memiliki Script Writer yang sangat hebat, namanya Karin. Banyak naskahnya digunakan untuk drama spesial atau 1 episode. Karin merupakan salah satu pegawai yang menemani Sakura lembur malam ini. Beberapa editor juga sepertinya banyak yang lembur dengan Sakura. Bagaimana dengan lantai 3? Hem.. ternyata ada 2 atau 3 orang yang masih sibuk mengetik.

Setelah selesai mengedit artikelnya. Sakura mengirim email kepada editornya dan menyerahkan hasil printnya di ruangan kepala editor.

Tok tok

"Masuk," jawab Kabuto, Kepala Editor yang serius melihat ke layar monitor didepannya.

"Ketua, ini hasil sunting terakhir untuk majalah K, dan sudah saya email," Sakura meletakkan artikelnya di meja

"Baiklah, terima kasih," jawab Kabuto sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya

"Saya permisi," Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu ruangan editor

"Jangan lupa untuk artikel majalah A tanggal 3 oktober besok, sepertinya mereka membutuhkan cepat," Kabuto mengingatkan Sakura untuk artikelnya yang harus diselesaikannya dengan cepat, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat kepal editornya.

"Karena majalah A akan menerbitkan tema Pesta, sebaiknya kau mencari ide yang menarik," lanjut Kabuto

"Baik ketua, saya permisi," Sakura menjawab, dan segera keluar dari ruangan kepala editor.

Sakura langsung menuju mejanya. Dilihatnya jendela dibelakang kerjakan memperlihatkan kota tokyo yang gelap di hiasi lampu-lampu jamn dan gedung-gedung, yang membuat kota tokyo semakin indah. Sakura duduk, menghembuskan nafas keras seperti lega tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlihat lega sama sekali. Mungkin karena dia harus memikirkan apa yang akan ditulisnya diartikel majalah A dan tentu saja pesta Suna Television. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, menoleh ke kiri dan melihat jam kecilnya ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7.

'Mungkin aku akan begadang sebentar lagi,' batin Sakura melihat jam.

Lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat undangan pesta Suna Television. Tiba-tiba dia terpikirkan sebuah ide untuk artikel majalah A.

'Pesta?' batinnya

"Iya pesta!" Sakura berdiri melihat undangan Suna Television sekali lagi dan dia pun mendapatkan ide.

Dengan cepat dia membuka catatannya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Mungkin tema artikelnya?

"Hem... pesta perusahaan besar? Gambaran pesta yang 'sederhana' kata Deidara sama," Sakura berhenti menulis, dan berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan bulpen di kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana menghadiri pesta 'sederhana'? fakta...?"

"Aa!" Sakura mendapat ide dan langsung menulisnya

Hal-hal Tentang Pesta Mewah Perusahaan Besar, itu lah tema yang akan Sakura tulis mungkin. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia akan menghadiri sabtu besok, maka itu bisa menjadi bahan asrtikelnya nanti. Bahkan dia kan terjun langsung? Semakin mudah bukan untuk artikelnya. Sakura pun tersenyum-senyum dan memikirkan apa saja yang akan dtulisnya nanti di artikelnya.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Semua pegawai deida office harus pulang sekarang, karena kantor akan ditutup oleh penjaga kantor. Sakura bersiap untuk pulang, dan saat dia berdiri dari mejanya ternyata hanya dia yang ada di ruangan itu. Sakura mengambil mantel dan ranselnya, dan langsung menuju parkiran sepedanya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalanan kota tokyo yang ramai.

Kruuuukk

'Eh? Itu bunyi perutku?'

Kruukk kruukk

Ternyata perut Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk diisi.

'Makan di rumah saja, hemat,' batin Sakura ingin cepat pulang

Kruuuuuuuukkk kruukk

Ternyata perut Sakura benar-benar harus diisi. Sakura melewati distrik basara.

'Apa aku ke kantin kampus saja?' Sakura memiliki banyak saldo di kartunya untuk makan di kantin Universitas Swasta Tokyo (UST). Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin kampusnya. Dia melewati MCB dan melihat gedung mewah yang tinggi dan cantik disinari lampu, dan lampu tulisan besar Madara Chiha Broadcast, yang menunjukkan betapa megahnya perusahaan ini.

Sakura akhirnya sampai di kantin kampusnya, dan langsung memakan takoyaki dan air mineral. Tidak lebih dari 30 menit sudah merasa kenyang, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Dia mengabari ibunya lewat pesan jika dia pulang terlambat karena ada lembur. Hp Sakura bukan hp canggih seperti zaman sekarang. Hpnya merupakan hp flip yang hanya bisa sms, telfon dan internet. Untuk medsos? Sakura memilikinya tapi tidak bisa menggunakannya. Bukan gaptek, tapi hp nya tidak ada. Mungkin hp canggihnya rusak? Bisa jadi itu lah penyebabnya. Tapi meskipun tanpa hp canggih Sakura masih bisa bercengkram dengan teman-temannya. Ternyata dia sering ke "warnet", lebih tepatnya menggunakan akses internet di kantornya maupun di perpustakaan. Jadi dia masih bisa bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana jika ada hal penting? Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung mengirimi pesan atau telfon ke hp Sakura. Tenten sering melakukan itu, karena tenten tau Sakura tidak bisa 'sering' mengecek chatting di hp nya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari parkiran kampus

Tes tes

Sakura merasakan tetesan air ditangannya, ternyata gerimis,

"Huwaaaa... aku lupa bawa jas hujanku," Sakura segera mengayuh sepedanya cepat, tetapi ternyata hujan langsung turun sangat deras. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan MCB. Sakura dengan cepat memarkirkan sepedanya di depan MCB dan berlari untuk berteduh. Karena para pegawai MCB sudah pulang dan hanya terlihat satpam yang berada di dalam gedung, Sakura memutuskan berteduh di depan pintu masuk MBC. Ada bangku disana tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu,

'Mungkin hanya hujan lewat,' pikir Sakura, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak duduk. Bagian depan baju Sakura ternyata basah, dia pun mengibas-ngibas kannya, jadi mungkin bisa mengeringkan bajunya (?)

MBC office lantai 10

Sasuke terlihat masih sibuk dengan file yang harus diperiksanya. Jika kakaknya tidak pergi seenaknya mungkin dia sudah santai-santai di rumah bersama ibu nya meminum teh. Dilihat hp nya ternyata cuaca malam ini berawan, 'Hujan?' batin Sasuke, melihat pemandangan malam kota tokyo di jendela belakangnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjut kan pekerjaannya besok, meskipun dia tau besok akan ada file 'baru' yang harus diperiksanya juga. Sasuke mengambil hp dan kunci mobilnya, tidak lupa memakai jas dan mantel hitamnya yang panjang. Sekarang memasuki musim gugur tentu saja angin nya dingin dan apalagi di tabha hujan, sepertinya akan lebih dingin.

Sasuke tau Kakashi sudah pulang, karena tidak mungkin kakashi menungguinya, memang dia ibunya?. Jika Sasuke bekerja sampai malam, Sasuke akan menyuruh kakashi pulang duluan, karena jika bukan hal yang penting dan harus dibahas maka Sasuke akan menyuruh kakashi pulang seperti biasa.

Sampailah Sasuke di lantai 1, dan melihat jika penjaga yang bekerja sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan melihat cctv sambil mendengarkan radio. Tentu saja penjaga tidak hanya 1, mereka di tempatkan di pos-pos yang berbeda, dan ada yang juga berpasangan. Keamanan disini sangat ketat, dan Sasuke percaya jika MCB akan aman.

Penjaga yang mendengar suara lift berbunyi menoleh, dan melihat jika Sasuke keluar lift. Dia menunduk saat melihat Sasuke akan menuju pintu keluar, buru-buru penjaga tersebut membawa payung, untuk mengantar wakil direkturnya menuju parkiran mobil yang ada di depan perusahaan.

Sasuke menuju pintu keluar dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang kepalanya berambut pink.

'Pink?,' batin Sasuke, 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Uchiha Sama, akan saya antar menuju parkiran," tawar penjaga itu ketika Sasuke melewati meja penjaga dan resepsionis.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menunggu sebentar," jawab Sasuke, Sasuke menolaknya?

"Baik Tuan Uchiha, sepertinya hujannya hanya sebentar, silahkan duduk dulu," tawar lagi penjaga tersebut menawarkan Sasuke untuk duduk bersantai di lobbi. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

'Kenapa dia disini?' batin Sasuke, dia tidak mendengar tawaran penjaga untuk duduk di lobbi. Dia sibuk memperhatikan punggung seorang gadis mamakai mantel navi yang berkepala pink. Lalu dia menuju pintu utama MCB dan melihat sepeda Sakura yang diparkir di depannya.

'Berteduh?' Sasuke mendengus kecil dan tersenyum sebentar. Sasuke tersenyum? Entah kenapa ketika bertemu dengan dia akan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mungkin dia teringat tingkah konyol Sakura ketika mereka 'berpandangan'.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan kehangatan dibelakangnya. Ternyata pintu utama MCB terbuka. Sakura terkejut ketika pintu otomatis itu terbuka, dan melihat pria yang sudah sebulan tidak dilihatnya baru saja melewati pintu itu. Dia segera menundukkan pandangannya, dan maju sedikit ke depan, bahkan kakiya hampir terkena tetasn hujan.

'Siapa namanya? Sa.. Sa? Uke?' Sakura mencoba mengingat nama pria tersebut.

Ternyata Sakura tidak ingat nama suke, mungkin karena sudah sebulan , dan Sakura lupa. Mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak menulis dan mengingat apa yang harus diingat Sakura hahaha.

'Apa dia juga menunggu hujan reda juga?' Sakura berpikir kenapa pria itu bisa berada disampingnya, yang hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya. 'Bukankah pegawai MCB pulang jam 5?' lanjut Sakura bingung.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan menunggu hujan berhenti. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, dan mereka masih diam. Ya begini lah orang asing.

Sasuke memang berjarak 1 meter dari Sakura, tapi dia di belakang Sakura. Sakura agak sedikit di depan dan terkena percikan hujan, bahkan kakinya hampir basah semua.

"Mundurlah," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan orang, sekarang peduli dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, hanya karena kaki gadis itu kebasahan?

'Hah? pria itu bicara dengan siapa?' batin Sakura horor, 'Apanya yang mundur? apa dia bicara sendiri?' Sakura semakin semakin takut karena pria itu sepertinya menyeramkan. Dia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya kepada dirinya sendiri, seperti merinding.

Srek

"Hei!" ucap Sakura spontan, bahkan raut wajahnya sangat terkejut, ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Badan Sakura pun tertarik kebelakang mundur 1 langkah. Ternyata pria itu yang melakukannya.

Sasuke tidak tahan karena melihat Sakura yang kakinya akan basah semua jika tidak mundur. Sasuke akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura mundur.

Sakura yang tertarik mundur kebelakang menoleh kan kepalanya dan melihat jika pria itu yang melakukannya. Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan kembali melihat hujan di depannya dengan wajah datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura akhirnya berdiri di samping Sasuke sejajar, bahkan mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan jarak 30cm. Sasuke melihat kearah hujan di depannya, dan Sakura masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Lalu Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dengan sedikit mengadah kan wajahnya, dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Sakura bingung dan curiga, 'Hangan-jangan dia ingin menyentuhku?', batin Sakura, takut jika pria itu adalah salah satu 'pria mesum'

"bodoh," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. 'apa? dia mengataiku?' batin sakura kesal

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke bawah karena ada yang berbeda, melihat kakinya. Ternyata kakinya bahkan sepatunya sudah sangat basah. Sakura yang terkejut langsung mengelap kakinya dengan sapu tangan di sakunya.

"Astaga, aku sangat kedinginan sampai tidak sadar jika kakiku terkena air hujan, bahkan sepatuku.. besok aku harus pakai apa?" Sakura bicara sendiri sambil membersihkan kakinya dan mengeluh pelan.

Sasuke dapat mendengar ucapan Sakura, dan melihat jika Sakura sedikit panik. Sasuke masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya pdahal dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis ini bingung jika sepatunya basah?

Dia dapat melihat jika pipi Sakura yang putih sedikit memerah yang menunjukkan jika gadis ini kedinginan. Hujan mulai reda, dan akan berhenti sepertinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan _hot pack_ di saku mantelnya dan menaruh di atas kepala Sakura.

'Eh?' Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat diatas kepalanya dan dia memegang kepalanya, ternyata ada _hot pack_.

Sakura melihat pria itu sudah pergi menuju mobil nya dengan sedikit berlari. Sakura yang melihatnya, tau jika _hot pack_ ini dari pria itu. Sakura memasukkan hot pack itu disaku mantelnya dan sedikit merasa hangat.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendapat _hot pack_ dari pria 'tampan' itu. Muncul rona kemreahan dipipinya, sepertinya itu bukan rona kedinginan, tapi seperti rona malu karena seorang pria yang di sukainya. Eh? Disukainya? Sakura menyukainya?

'Aku menyukainya?' Sakura terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Kau gila Sakura," ucap Sakura dan tertawa dengan pikirannya tadi

'Apa aku menyukainya?' Sakura membayangkan pria tadi, saat menarik lengannya dan memberikan _hot pack_. Terlihat rona blushing lagi dipipinya. Sepertinya Sakura menyukai pria tadi

Plak plak

Sakura menampar pipinya, 'Jangan mengkhayal Sakura', batinnya. Sakura tau jika pria tadi sepertinya orang yang sangat kaya, dilihat dari mobil yang dikemudikannya sepertinya sangat mahala.

'Ya ya, pria itu di langit dan kau di telan bumi Sakura,' Sakura menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa tidak mungkin gadis sederhana sepertinya akan cocok dengan pria itu. Dia ingat jika pria itu pernah bersama dengan seorang wanita bermabut abu-abu ungu yang sangat menawan.

'Pasti itu kekasihnya,' batin Sakura lagi, 'ya mereka sangat serasi,' lanjutnya

Sakura melihat hujan sudah berhenti, dan langsung mengambil sepedanya. Saat akan mengayuh sepedanya, dia melihat id card nya terletak di depan pintu utama MCB dan mengambilnya kembali. Hari semakin gelap dan Sakura segera bersiap untuk melaju menuju rumahnya.

Sasuke sedang menyetir dan tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Haruno Sakura, Deida office"

Sasuke mengetahui nama gadis berambut pink itu dan tempat kerjanya, bagaimana bisa?

Flashback

Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya ke bawah, melihat kakinya. Ternyata kakinya bahkan sepatunya sudah sangat basah. Sakura yang terkejut langsung mengelap kakinya dengan sapu tangan di sakunya.

"Astaga, aku sangat kedinginan sampai tidak sadar jika kakiku terkena air hujan, bahkan sepatuku.. besok aku harus pakai apa?" Sakura bicara sendiri sambil membersihkan kakinya dan mengeluh pelan.

Ternyata _id card_ Sakura terjatuh dari sakunya saat mengambil sapu tangan, dan Sasuke melihat id card tersebut. Sasuke mebacanya,

'Haruno Sakura' nama gadis itu, dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika itu _id card_ Deida Office.

End flashback

'Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya,' Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum? Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Sakura.

Tbc...

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga chap 3 XD

Terima kasih mina san~ yang sudah Love plus Bookmark cerita pudding :D

Terutama yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom review, pudding mengucapkan hontou hontou Arigatoooo~ XD

Pudding bales disini ya

Nejes san: iya hayuk ramaikan fandom SasuSaku lagi XD terima kasih dukungannya he he

Evy Bestari Putri: iyaaa apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata ya? XD rahasia #dor okeee~ ini pudding lanjut

Karena typo (pasti) masih ada, pudding akan lebih teliti lagi dalam mengecek #dudukbersimpuh

Terima kasih minasan~


End file.
